Hysteretic control DC/DC converters feature fast transient response. In conventional hysteretic control DC/DC converters, such as boost converters, single-ended primary-inductor converters (SEPICs) and flyback converters, the switching frequency changes with input voltage and output voltage. The switching frequency also changes with load current when the converter operates in discontinuous conduction mode (DCM), or when the converter is in cycle-by-cycle current limit. Conventionally, the off time of the control switch does not adapt to converter operating conditions. In addition, conventional off time solutions are typically limited to use with specifically corresponding individual topologies.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide for various hysteretic control converter topologies having switching frequencies less dependent on voltage and current operating conditions of the converter.